


[Drarry]

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911
Kudos: 3





	[Drarry]

【 Drarry 】 mộng chi an hồn khúc

Cho « bệnh lý báo cáo » G văn, đại khái là ta trong lòng mình vừa ý nhất một thiên Drarry

* tuổi tác thao tác: Trường học chủ tịch Draco & năm thứ tư Harry

* tư thiết Harry 1 tuổi năm đó hoàn toàn giết chết Voldemort

-

Từ đó về sau hắn không còn có gặp qua hắn, thậm chí bí ẩn nhất trong mộng cảnh cũng chưa từng xuất hiện.

Hắn về sau gặp qua rất nhiều người, làm qua rất nhiều nổi danh sự tình, cũng bị ghi vào sách giáo khoa, tại ma pháp sử sách giáo khoa bên trong chí ít hai cái đơn nguyên xuất hiện qua.

Hắn thường xuyên cảm thấy cả đời này quá mức dài dằng dặc, hắn cơ hồ muốn đem hắn lãng quên, dài như vậy nhân sinh, quên ai cũng có thể lý giải.

Nhưng mỗi một lần hắn tìm kiếm đầu óc của mình, chỉnh lý những cái kia bởi vì đủ để khiến cho hắn yếu ớt mà bị tận lực phủ bụi ký ức lúc, đều không thể không gặp được kia phiến trần trụi còn sót lại yêu thương.

Bọn chúng nhắc nhở lấy ——

Hắn yêu Draco Malfoy, tình dục ánh lửa sinh sôi không ngừng.

Hết thảy lúc bắt đầu hắn mười bốn tuổi.

Người kia là ai?

Cái gì?

Ngồi tại Snape nam nhân bên cạnh, tóc vàng.

Úc, kia là Malfoy tiên sinh.

Thế là Harry cách hé mở Gryffindor bàn dài dò xét hắn, hắn tư thế ngồi đoan chính mà cẩn thận, buộc thành đuôi ngựa nhạt sợi tóc màu vàng óng tại lễ đường dưới ánh nến hiện ra như nước chảy quang trạch.

Nhưng hắn xem ra không đúng lúc. Mặc kệ là hắn đời cũ rườm rà trường bào vẫn là dùng bữa ăn lễ nghi hợp quy tắc, đều để người cảm thấy không đúng lúc.

Hắn ở đây không được hoan nghênh, mặc dù hắn là trường học chủ tịch. Harry bên người nam hài nói như vậy, mở ra một khối thịt muối.

Harry nhìn chăm chú hắn, thẳng đến hắn tựa hồ có phát giác, giương mắt hướng bên này nhìn sang.

Harry cấp tốc dời ánh mắt, lập tức lại đụng vào Snape âm trầm ánh mắt, hắn vội vàng cúi đầu xuống, đẩy ra trong mâm thịt gà.

Đồ ăn trở nên tẻ nhạt vô vị, hắn cổ họng bị bỏng, như là uống liệt tửu.

Trường học sinh hoạt bình thản không có gì lạ. Hắn thường xuyên sẽ ảo tưởng nếu như cái kia không thể đề danh chữ người còn sống trên đời sẽ như thế nào.

Năm thứ tư khai giảng về sau, toàn trường đồng học cũng đang thảo luận tam cường tranh bá thi đấu, mỗi người đều nhắc tới một cái tên: Thi đấu Derek Diggory.

Cái thứ nhất Hogsmeade cuối tuần, Harry tại ba cây chổi gặp được thi đấu Derek, hắn bị chí ít hai đánh người bao quanh, chính vì một cái Ravenclaw nữ hài kí tên. Harry tại quầy bar cuối cùng nhất, trên quầy bar không ai, mọi người hoặc là vây quanh thi đấu Derek hoặc là giả ra điềm nhiên như không có việc gì dáng vẻ từ bên cạnh hắn thoảng qua.

Harry gọi một chén mỡ bò bia, Ross mặc tháp nữ sĩ không yên lòng cho hắn bưng rượu, con mắt còn đang trộm ngắm thi đấu Derek. Harry tiếp nhận mỡ bò bia, liếm liếm miệng chén bọt biển liền để xuống. Lấy tuổi của hắn còn không thể tại quán bar gọi hỏa diễm Whisky, nhưng giờ phút này ánh mắt mọi người đều tại thi đấu Derek trên thân, hắn đoán chính mình nói không chừng có thể từ mất hồn mất vía Ross mặc tháp nữ sĩ trong tay làm tới một chén hỏa diễm Whisky.

Hắn kỳ thật chưa hề uống qua liệt tửu, nhưng từ khi lễ khai giảng về sau hắn thường xuyên ảo tưởng liệt tửu lướt qua yết hầu bỏng cảm giác.

Phía sau hắn đám người đột nhiên rối loạn lên, Harry quay đầu lại, trông thấy một cái tóc đen nữ hài đẩy ra ba cây chổi cửa.

Thi đấu Derek xông nàng mỉm cười, nụ cười kia đầy đủ khiến cái tuổi này bất luận cái gì nữ hài thần hồn điên đảo, hắn vẫy gọi, bên cạnh có Hufflepuff nam hài bắt đầu huýt sáo, bị thi đấu Derek dùng tay phải khuỷu tay đâm một chút.

Harry vô ý thức xé cắn môi, hắn biết cô gái này, phi thường xinh đẹp Ravenclaw, chỉ là không nghĩ tới nàng đang cùng thi đấu Derek hẹn hò.

Đám người thôi táng tản ra, thi đấu Derek mang theo hắn cô nương ngồi vào bên cửa sổ ghế dài đi, có người hướng Harry phương hướng đi tới, ở bên cạnh hắn chân cao băng ghế ngồi xuống.

Thật là một cái khá lắm a, thi đấu Derek. Có người nói như vậy.

Hắn là anh hùng. Người kia đồng bạn nói, hướng Ross mặc tháp nữ sĩ lấy một chén mật ong rượu.

Tại là có người biên không thành giọng khúc, hừ ra đến giống như là: Cứu vớt chúng ta đi, thi đấu Derek, vì vinh quang của chúng ta chiến đấu đi, truyền kỳ anh hùng thi đấu Derek.

Harry uống xong hắn mỡ bò bia, đẩy cửa ra rời đi ba cây chổi.

Hắn phủ thêm mình áo tàng hình, cứ việc cái này không cần thiết chút nào.

Đêm hôm đó hắn nằm tại Gryffindor tứ trụ trên giường, chăn lông đóng đến trên đầu, hắn tại bị bên trong lặng lẽ cong người lên.

Tay của hắn một đường trượt, hướng nơi bí ẩn mở ra.

Hắn nghĩ đến ban ngày cái kia Ravenclaw nữ hài, nàng dựa tại thi đấu Derek trong khuỷu tay, cười lên lúc trên mặt có không rõ ràng đỏ ửng.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, ý đồ để một màn kia tươi sống, nhưng nụ cười kia càng ngày càng làm hắn cảm thấy không thú vị.

Cô bé kia đẹp mang theo triêu dương hoạt khí, vì một cái anh hùng cố sự thêm vào hoạt sắc sinh hương hào quang, nhưng tại Harry Potter lòng bàn tay, nàng không hợp nhau.

Hắn chán nản buông ra mình tay, xoay người nằm thẳng.

Nếu như nói tam cường tranh bá thi đấu cho Harry mang đến chỗ tốt gì, có lẽ là vị kia trường học chủ tịch Malfoy tiên sinh lúc bắt đầu thỉnh thoảng xuất hiện trong trường học.

Mọi người đang chăm chú Cédric đồng thời cũng đang lặng lẽ nghị luận hắn, tại hắn bọc lấy phức tạp áo choàng bóng lưng sau trao đổi lấy ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau ánh mắt.

Vị này vì Hogwarts huy sái lấy bó lớn Kim Galleon trung niên trường học chủ tịch, trên thực tế bất quá là cái tại kia cuộc chiến tranh bên trong đứng sai bên cạnh thằng xui xẻo. Chiến tranh kết thúc, phụ thân chết rồi, vì bảo đảm mình cùng mẫu thân một điểm đáng thương tự do đành phải ngồi xuống cùng Dumbledore ký văn kiện, gánh vác Hogwarts nhiều hạng chiến sau phát triển chi tiêu, đổi lấy một đỉnh coi như thể diện "Trường học chủ tịch" mũ. Việc này đã qua mười mấy năm, mọi người cũng có thể quên chiến tranh anh hùng danh tự, nhưng tuyệt sẽ không quên một cái sỉ nhục con nhà giàu bát quái chuyện cũ.

Muốn nói người thói hư tật xấu, một cái Malfoy là tuyệt đối lòng biết rõ. Bởi vậy Draco Malfoy cũng cực lực giảm bớt mình tại trường hợp công khai lộ diện số lần, lễ khai giảng có thể đẩy thì đẩy, lễ Giáng Sinh càng là từ không thấy tăm hơi, chỉ có tam cường tranh bá thi đấu loại này vì bề ngoài mà thành khánh điển có thể khiến cho hắn xuất hiện.

Nhưng liền trước mắt mọi người đối với hắn trình độ chú ý đến xem, Harry nghĩ vị này Malfoy tiên sinh cách làm hay là đưa đến phản hiệu quả. Mọi người hứng thú với hắn cũng không có theo hắn tị thế mà yếu bớt, ngược lại bởi vậy càng thêm hiếu kì.

Harry âm thầm phỏng đoán cái này cùng hắn tấm kia khiến người khắc sâu ấn tượng xinh đẹp khuôn mặt không không quan hệ, gương mặt kia mang theo quý tộc thức được bảo dưỡng nghi, thần sắc nhạt nhẽo, ánh mắt nặng nề.

Tam cường tranh bá thi đấu mỗi một quan bắt đầu trước đều thiết trí một lần khởi động tiệc tối, cửa thứ hai đêm trước tiệc tối bên trên, Harry khi tiến vào lễ đường lúc liền thoáng nhìn Snape bên cạnh thêm một thanh tay vịn ghế dựa, hắn âm thầm nhiều đi vài bước, ngồi tại Gryffindor bàn dài phía trước, là cái quan sát Malfoy tiên sinh vị trí tốt.

Ba vị dũng sĩ cái bàn đơn độc bày đang giáo sư dưới bàn tiệc, khi Cédric xuất hiện lúc, toàn trường tiếng hoan hô như nước thủy triều. Hắn tại cửa thứ nhất bên trong vì Hogwarts thắng được tối cao phân. Tất cả mọi người nóng bỏng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Cédric phương hướng, Harry thoáng quay đầu, phát hiện đây là một cái tuyệt hảo góc độ, đối với hắn nhìn chăm chú Malfoy tiên sinh đến nói.

Chỉ có hai người, Harry nghĩ, toàn trường chỉ có hai người không có tại chú ý kia ba vị dũng sĩ. Hắn, cùng Malfoy tiên sinh.

Điểm này vô cùng minh xác, có người sau lưng tại hô to Cédric danh tự, có người tại thét lên, tiếng huyên náo nhói nhói màng nhĩ của hắn, nhưng cặp mắt của hắn từ đầu đến cuối không có chếch đi phương hướng. Hắn ánh mắt xuyên thấu sáng tỏ ánh nến, vượt qua như nước thủy triều tiếng vỗ tay cùng đầy bàn món ngon, thẳng tắp đến giáo sư bàn ăn —— cùng cặp kia con mắt màu xám không hẹn mà gặp.

Harry cảm thấy toàn thân huyết dịch đều bị một loại nào đó lực lượng thần bí kích hoạt, cặp mắt kia nhìn về phía phương thức của hắn như là trăng tròn hạ người sói hưởng ứng đồng loại triệu hoán, Harry mơ hồ ý thức được, đây là số mệnh xứng đôi.

Hắn từng nghe nói qua có một cái tiên đoán tỏ rõ cuộc đời của hắn. Mà hắn giờ phút này muốn biết, cái kia tiên đoán phải chăng bao quát Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy tiên sinh không có dời ánh mắt, có lẽ là thời khắc này náo nhiệt khí tức để hắn sinh ra an toàn ảo giác, bọn hắn lâu dài tường tận xem xét đối phương, không lộ vẻ gì hoặc là động tác,

Harry có chút há miệng ra môi, đầu lưỡi chống đỡ răng, bên trên miệng môi dưới chậm rãi khép mở, hắn nói ra một cái từ ngữ, kia là vận mệnh bí chìa ——

Same.

Same.

S ——A ——M ——E ——

Không có người biết cửa thứ hai nội dung, xét thấy cửa thứ nhất đã mười phần hung hiểm, giờ phút này Beauxbatons tùy hành phù thuỷ chính đang vì bọn hắn dũng sĩ một khắc càng không ngừng niệm tụng cầu phúc chú ngữ.

Tất cả người xem đều được đưa tới bên hồ, nơi đó đã dựng thẳng lên mấy chục sắp xếp người xem chỗ ngồi. Harry đi theo Gryffindor các học sinh từng bước một đi lên bậc cấp, bọn hắn rất nhiều người từ bỏ mình học viện khăn quàng cổ cùng huy chương, đổi đeo lên phóng đại tia chớp Hufflepuff huy chương vì Cédric cố lên.

Trải qua ma pháp phóng đại thanh âm hướng người xem tuyên cáo trong trận đấu cho: Tại 60 phút bên trong, các dũng sĩ cần tại đáy hồ chửng cứu mình yêu mến nhất đồ vật.

Harry lung lay đầu, nghĩ loại thuyết pháp này vẫn là rất lão bao, tại truyền thuyết cố sự bên trong nhìn mãi quen mắt. Nhưng liền hắn mà nói, giờ phút này hắn có chút may mắn mình không phải ba cái kia dũng sĩ một trong, nếu không hắn rất có thể tại toàn thế giới trước mặt bị vạch trần chân tướng —— hắn không có bất kỳ cái gì xem như trân bảo người.

60 phút tính theo thời gian bắt đầu, ba cái dũng sĩ nhao nhao xuống nước, Harry dựa vào trên ghế ngồi hững hờ suy đoán Cédric trân bảo là cái gì. Ánh mắt của hắn đảo qua Ravenclaw đám người, hắn nháy nháy mắt, lần nữa xác nhận một lần. Nữ hài kia, thu trương, nàng không tại trên khán đài.

Tốt a, Harry nhẹ thở nhẹ một cái, hắn sắp thưởng thức một trận vô cùng lão bao lớn tú, anh tuấn dũng sĩ vượt mọi chông gai, đem mỹ lệ công chúa từ ác long trong tay đoạt lại.

Hắn đúng là dạng này coi là, tại Cédric thi thể nổi lên mặt nước trước.

Chẳng ai ngờ rằng cửa thứ hai đêm trước nghi thức khởi động tại Cédric mà nói sẽ là bữa tối cuối cùng. Mà cửa thứ hai kết thúc sau đêm ấy cũng bị tử vong bóng tối bao phủ.

Tất cả hoan ca, tán tụng cùng anh hùng huy chương cũng không thấy, thay vào đó chính là mặt ngoài trầm mặc ai điếu cùng không che giấu được cháy bỏng hỏi thăm.

Harry vội vàng ăn vài miếng bánh rán liền không có khẩu vị, hắn tận lực không đi hồi ức ban ngày hình tượng, Cédric thi thể lẳng lặng phù ở trên mặt nước, con mắt còn mở to, đầu còn chưa hiển hiện sưng vù, thân thể cũng đã không còn hoàn chỉnh.

Lúc ấy trên khán đài tĩnh mấy giây, sau đó liền vang lên kinh thiên động địa thét lên. Harry che ẩn ẩn làm đau dạ dày, hắn muốn ói.

Dumbledore đang giáo viên trên ghế cùng McGonagall giáo sư nhỏ giọng trò chuyện, khuôn mặt vẫn như cũ duy trì lấy bình tĩnh, lại bao nhiêu mang lên một chút hối tối. Harry đẩy ra mình bàn ăn, hóp lưng lại như mèo nhanh chóng trượt ra lễ đường. Hắn chỉ muốn mau mau trở lại phòng ngủ, một mình tẩy hơn nửa canh giờ tắm nước nóng, sau đó đem mình vùi vào chăn lông bên trong. Cứ việc tuần này còn có hai thiên luận văn không viết, nhưng hắn đêm nay hiển nhiên là không có có tâm lực.

Nhưng mà hắn không thể toại nguyện, hắn ở nửa đường bên trên bị gọi lại.

Potter tiên sinh.

Hắn quay đầu.

Dumbledore giáo sư để ta giao đưa cho ngươi.

Lời còn chưa dứt một phong thư tiên liền giao đến trong tay của hắn, hắn cúi đầu đi xem, trên đó che kín hiệu trưởng tư nhân con dấu.

Tại đi hướng phòng làm việc của hiệu trưởng trên đường, Harry duy nhất ý nghĩ chính là không muốn đem hắn khai trừ. Mặc dù hắn hoàn toàn nghĩ không ra tự mình làm cái gì đáng phải bị khai trừ sự tình, thế nhưng là trừ cái đó ra còn có lý do gì cần để cho hắn tiến về phòng làm việc của hiệu trưởng?

Khi hắn sau khi vào cửa, trong văn phòng phi thường náo nhiệt, giáo sư, bộ phép thuật quan viên, trường học khác đầu nhi đều ở bên trong, lò sưởi trong tường ánh lửa soi sáng ra trên mặt mỗi người nôn nóng. Mà tại mảnh này huyên náo bên trong, duy nhất lặng im chính là —— Harry ánh mắt chậm rãi chuyển tới góc tường —— Malfoy tiên sinh, hắn giống thường ngày không có biểu tình gì, rủ xuống mắt nhìn về phía thảm.

Dumbledore ra hiệu Harry ngồi xuống, sau đó nhẹ giọng thở dài.

Chắc hẳn ngươi cũng rõ ràng cái kia bất hạnh tin tức, Harry. Chúng ta mỗi người đều đối với cái này cảm thấy khó có thể tin cùng sâu sắc bi thống, nhưng là, chúng ta không thể tại cửa thứ ba trước đó liền xuất hiện dũng sĩ trống chỗ...

Harry ngồi trên ghế không nhúc nhích.

Thế là chúng ta lần nữa tiến hành sàng chọn, nhưng lúc này đây chén lửa chậm chạp không nôn ra danh tự, thẳng đến chúng ta đem toàn trường danh sách đều ném bỏ vào, nó phun ra... Tên của ngươi.

Trong phòng một số người lại bắt đầu châu đầu ghé tai, Harry chỉ là nhìn chằm chằm Dumbledore trước mặt cái bàn.

Giáo sư, ta chỉ có năm thứ tư. Hắn cẩn thận nói.

Điểm này chúng ta tại ngươi trước khi đến đã thảo luận qua, chúng ta đến lúc tạo thành một cái giảng bài tiểu tổ, trong thời gian ngắn dạy cho ngươi một chút ma chú cùng phòng ngự pháp thuật, cũng tướng tướng ứng dưới mặt đất điều cửa thứ ba độ khó, tận khả năng bảo hộ dũng sĩ an toàn.

Dumbledore chờ một hồi, nhìn thấy Harry giống như không có gì muốn nói, thế là ngắn gọn gật đầu, vì hắn giới thiệu lớp của hắn bên ngoài giáo sư. Giới thiệu đến cái cuối cùng lúc, tay của hắn hướng góc tường vung lên.

Từ chúng ta trường học chủ tịch, Malfoy tiên sinh, giáo sư ngươi đại não phong bế thuật.

Harry bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, lần theo phương hướng nhìn sang.

Malfoy tiên sinh rốt cục ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt vẫn như cũ đạm mạc, hướng hắn biên độ nhỏ gật gật đầu.

Dumbledore về sau nói lời hắn đều không có nghe lọt, ánh mắt của hắn rời rạc, tim phảng phất bốc cháy lên hỏa diễm.

Thay thế Cédric vị trí làm Harry lần nữa trở thành đám người tiêu điểm, không có chút nào có ích cái chủng loại kia.

Lên lớp, ăn cơm, trải qua hành lang, mỗi người ánh mắt đều đang nói: Nhìn a, chính là gia hỏa này, vọng tưởng từ Cédric trong tử vong thu hoạch.

Rất nhiều người đều nhớ tới nam hài này đánh bại Hắc Ma vương, nhưng cái này cũng bất quá là làm bọn hắn càng thêm xem thường mà thôi.

Trong tã lót anh hùng, nhặt nhạnh được chỗ tốt dũng sĩ... Harry Potter vận khí thật đúng là không tệ, muốn ta nói, Hắc Ma Vương Đại khái cũng không có năng lực gì, hơn mười năm trước sự tình, ai biết được...

Harry không có đối những nghị luận này phát biểu mặc cho cái nhìn thế nào, hắn càng phát ra trầm mặc, phảng phất thật minh bạch tình cảnh của mình, đang cực lực giảm bớt mình tồn tại cảm. Trên thực tế, hắn chỉ là tại tâm thần có chút không tập trung chờ đợi lấy lần thứ nhất đại não phong bế thuật chương trình học, liền tại thứ sáu tuần này ban đêm, Flitwick giáo sư vì trán của hắn bên ngoài giảng bài an bài không phòng học, hắn cần tại tám giờ tối đến nơi đó cùng Malfoy tiên sinh chạm mặt.

Tại một tuần này bên trong, Harry cơ hồ không có một phút không nghĩ tới chuyện này, cái này khiến bất kỳ thanh âm khác đều lộ ra xa xôi mà mơ hồ, thứ hai cùng thứ tư ban đêm hắn giữ vững tinh thần bên trên ma chú cùng đen phòng ngự ma pháp khóa ngoại chương trình học, nhưng những này cũng hoàn toàn không thể vuốt lên nội tâm của hắn xao động.

Thứ sáu rốt cục đến, từ buổi sáng bắt đầu Harry liền cơ hồ ăn không vô bất kỳ vật gì, rốt cục chịu đựng được đến muộn cơm kết thúc, mà khi Harry sớm một khắc đồng hồ đi tới Flitwick giáo sư vì bọn họ giảng bài bài xuất không phòng học lúc, nơi đó một nắm Ravenclaw học sinh chính dọn dẹp sách vốn chuẩn bị rời đi. Harry một chút liền nhận ra trong bọn hắn tóc đen nữ hài —— anh hùng Cédric "Quả phụ" thu trương. Sắc mặt nàng rất yếu ớt, khỏa tại màu đen áo choàng bên trong ngược lại thật sự là có mấy phần thủ tiết ai oán. Harry nghĩ từ bản thân dưới mắt thân phận, lập tức cảm thấy không được tự nhiên.

Hiển nhiên, cảm thấy không thoải mái không chỉ hắn một cái, thu trương vốn là ảm đạm sắc mặt càng thêm hỏng bét mấy phần, nàng bên trái nữ hài lập tức cản tại trước người nàng.

Harry Potter?

Nàng âm cuối quái dị giơ lên, bây giờ nói không lên thân mật.

Harry nhìn xem thu trương, cảm thấy một tia may mắn còn sống sót tội ác, nhưng trên thực tế cái này lại không cần thiết chút nào.

Ngươi là làm sao biết chúng ta tại cái này?

Nữ sinh kia trong giọng nói địch ý đã hoàn toàn không còn che giấu.

Không... Harry khẽ nhíu mày, không nắm chắc được mình tại tiếp nhận khóa ngoại phụ đạo sự tình phải chăng đã mọi người đều biết.

Đối diện nữ sinh lông mày càng giương càng cao, Harry thực tại có chút quẫn bách, thế là nhẹ giải thích rõ: Dumbledore giáo sư vì ta an bài một chút... Chương trình học, vì... Tranh tài.

Hắn hay là không đành lòng đem tam cường tranh bá thi đấu mấy chữ này nói ra.

Trong phòng học có như vậy vài giây đồng hồ yên tĩnh im ắng, tiếp lấy cái khác Ravenclaw học sinh cũng bắt đầu trao đổi ánh mắt phức tạp, thu trương bên cạnh nữ hài khẩn trương liếc nàng một chút, sau đó dùng như muốn nôn mửa thần sắc nhìn về phía Harry.

Ngươi làm sao dám... Potter? Ngay trước thu trước mặt, ngươi làm sao dám ác độc như vậy khoe khoang?

Harry không hiểu há mồm muốn phản bác, bị lập tức đánh gãy.

Cút ngay ra ngoài, nơi này là Ravenclaw tự học phòng học, chúng ta hôm nay không nghe nói chỗ này không thể sử dụng, hả? Ngươi cho là mình là cái giết chết ma đầu cứu thế chủ, muốn ta nói kia cũng bất quá là cái ——

Nàng còn muốn nói tiếp, nhưng cùng lúc phát sinh hai chuyện ngăn cản nàng, một kiện là thu trương, nàng duỗi tay nắm lấy bên cạnh bằng hữu tay áo, mà một kiện khác —— có lẽ mới là nàng ngậm miệng nguyên nhân thực sự.

Harry quay đầu lại, trông thấy Malfoy tiên sinh đứng tại cửa ra vào, ma trượng thẳng tắp chỉ hướng cô bé kia.

Thẳng đến Harry đi theo Malfoy tiên sinh bước nhanh đi tại thông hướng dưới mặt đất thềm đá lúc, hắn hay là cảm thấy có chút mê muội.

Kia thật đúng là hắn trong mộng đều sẽ không xuất hiện một màn, Malfoy tiên sinh không nhúc nhích tí nào đứng tại kia, mặt không biểu tình, con mắt màu xám âm u ép hướng ma trượng chỉ phương hướng.

Trong nháy mắt đó hắn thậm chí có cái buồn cười ý nghĩ: So với chính hắn, thời khắc này Malfoy tiên sinh càng giống cái kia "Cứu thế chủ" .

Bị hắn chỉ vào nữ hài bờ môi run mấy lần, từ kinh hãi bên trong chậm tới.

Malfoy... Tiên sinh, nàng niệm tiên sinh một từ ngữ khí mười phần miễn cưỡng, trường học quy định giáo sư không thể dùng ma trượng uy hiếp học sinh!

Malfoy tiên sinh nở nụ cười gằn: Ta cũng không phải giáo sư.

Nữ sinh kia bị chọc giận, đang chuẩn bị tranh luận, thu trương thanh âm rốt cục vang lên. Nàng hô nữ sinh kia danh tự: Tina. Tina cực nhanh nhìn nàng một cái, hai người im lặng giằng co.

Malfoy tiên sinh thấy thế lãnh đạm giật nhẹ khóe miệng, ma trượng trượt vào ống tay áo, quay tới đối Harry nghiêng nghiêng đầu.

Đi thôi, Potter.

Một tiếng này Potter đại khái là năm nay Harry nghe qua êm tai nhất hai cái âm tiết.

Giờ phút này bọn hắn đi xuống thềm đá, hầm tia sáng càng ngày càng tối, Harry ý thức được bọn hắn đã tiến vào Slytherin lãnh địa, hắn lớn mật ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Malfoy tiên sinh, mở miệng hỏi: Tiên sinh, chúng ta đi đâu lên lớp?

Ta hướng Snape thỉnh cầu một gian phòng trống. Malfoy tiên sinh không có nhìn hắn, chỉ là nhàn nhạt trả lời.

Ravenclaw tự học phòng học... Thanh âm của hắn lại mang lên điểm trào phúng. Chết đầu óc không khí đối đại não phong bế thuật học tập cũng không có gì diệu dụng a.

Harry bị ngữ khí của hắn chọc cười, hắn lần đầu tiên nghe được có người nói Ravenclaw là chết đầu óc, cũng không nghĩ tới Malfoy tiên sinh nói chuyện là như vậy giọng điệu, đây hết thảy đều làm hắn cảm thấy mới lạ lại kích động, giờ phút này dù là Malfoy tiên sinh là muốn đem hắn mang đến thời Trung cổ phù thuỷ địa lao hắn cũng sẽ vui vẻ tiếp nhận.

Bọn hắn tại một đầu chật hẹp cuối hành lang ngừng lại, Malfoy tiên sinh dùng ma trượng tại trống không trên vách tường ngay cả gõ ba lần, một cái màu xanh đen khắc hoa cửa trống rỗng xuất hiện, hắn đẩy cửa vào.

Ở đây ngươi sẽ không nhận bất kỳ quấy rầy nào. Malfoy tiên sinh lạnh nhạt nói. Bắt đầu đi.

Malfoy tiên sinh đầu tiên yêu cầu hắn thanh không hết thảy suy nghĩ.

Cái gì cũng đừng nghĩ... Đừng có bất kỳ tâm tình gì, quên ngươi ở đâu, quên ngươi đang làm cái gì, bắt buộc có thể nhắm mắt lại...

Nhiếp thần lấy niệm!

Harry cảm thấy phảng phất có một cỗ mạnh mẽ khí lưu quán xuyên đầu óc của hắn, ký ức như như hồng thủy cuồn cuộn mà qua, tốc độ nhanh chóng làm hắn hoàn toàn không cách nào phân biệt nội dung, đạt lực mới xe đạp, Hogwarts mặt cỏ, ma pháp sử trên lớp tấm da dê... Lộn xộn phi tốc thoáng hiện, đón lấy, Harry bỗng nhiên có nào đó loại dự cảm, hắn nghĩ hắn biết một giây sau sẽ xuất hiện cái gì. Quả nhiên, không giống với những cái kia không có chút nào logic rải rác ký ức, Malfoy tiên sinh đang giáo sư trên bàn ăn thân ảnh rõ ràng tuân lệnh Harry có thể trông thấy hắn ống tay áo hình dáng trang sức, Malfoy tiên sinh rời tiệc bóng lưng, Malfoy tiên sinh tại phòng làm việc của hiệu trưởng...

Luồng khí kia kết thúc, Harry suýt nữa lảo đảo một chút, hắn ngẩng đầu, Malfoy tiên sinh biểu lộ bình tĩnh như trước mà lãnh đạm.

So ta coi là muốn tốt. Malfoy tiên sinh thu hồi ma trượng. Đại đa số người lần thứ nhất đối mặt nhiếp thần lấy niệm lúc đều hoàn toàn không cách nào khống chế đầu óc của mình , mặc cho trọng yếu tư tưởng cùng ký ức chảy ra, mà ngươi chỉ tiết lộ một chút râu ria mảnh vỡ.

Harry đứng tại chỗ, duy trì trầm mặc.

Đây có lẽ là thiên phú, có lẽ là vận khí, tóm lại nguyên lý rất đơn giản, chính là phong bế tư tưởng của ngươi, mỗi ngày luyện tập đưa chúng nó triệt để thanh không, quen thuộc cùng thế giới tinh thần của mình tách rời, dạng này mới có thể tại tao ngộ tư tưởng xâm lấn lúc nhanh chóng chặt đứt uy hiếp của mình.

Hắn không hỏi Harry phải chăng minh bạch lý luận của hắn, chỉ là nói tiếp.

Tam cường tranh bá thi đấu cửa ải cuối cùng từ trước đều có xâm lấn tâm trí trò xiếc, nhưng chủ yếu là lấy mê hoặc cùng quấy nhiễu làm chủ, tại chính thức nhiếp thần lấy niệm trước mặt căn bản không coi là gì. Chuyên môn đi luyện tập loại kia phòng ngự là sóng tốn thời gian, ta sẽ trực tiếp dựa theo nhiếp thần lấy đọc ứng đối phương thức dạy ngươi.

Hắn dừng một chút, mở miệng lần nữa.

Hiện tại đã không có bao nhiêu người học cái này.

Harry vô ý thức hỏi: Vì cái gì?

Malfoy tiên sinh nhìn xem hắn, ánh mắt lần nữa mang lên điểm châm chọc, lại không phải đối với hắn.

Dù sao... Hòa bình niên đại.

Harry không có có mơ tưởng lời này là có ý gì, hắn còn đắm chìm tại trước đó Malfoy tiên sinh đối với hắn làm phán đoán bên trong. Malfoy tiên sinh nói vậy có lẽ là thiên phú, có lẽ là vận khí, nhưng chỉ có Harry minh bạch, vậy căn bản không phải râu ria mảnh vỡ.

Hắn không có chút thiên phú nào cùng vận khí, lần thứ nhất đối mặt nhiếp thần lấy niệm, liền tại đặc thù nhất mặt người trước để lọt ngọn nguồn.

Vẻn vẹn đến thứ bảy buổi sáng, Harry đã bắt đầu chờ không nổi kế tiếp thứ sáu.

Hắn như cũ một người ăn sáng xong, sau đó liền chuẩn bị đi thư viện tìm chút có quan hệ đại não phong bế thuật sách. Hắn đối Malfoy tiên sinh am hiểu lĩnh vực cảm thấy vạn phần hiếu kì, đến mức cơ hồ quên đi đây vốn là vì tam cường tranh bá thi đấu mới học kỹ nghệ. Nhưng mà tại hắn từ thư viện mang theo sách sau khi đi ra, hắn trên đường bị ngăn lại, từ một cái hắn căn bản không nghĩ tới người.

Thu trương xem ra so một ngày trước tinh thần chút, bờ môi có huyết sắc, áo choàng vạt áo trước còn đừng lên sáng lóng lánh trang trí huy chương, Harry nhiều nhìn thoáng qua, xác nhận không phải "Potter nhặt nhạnh chỗ tốt vương" loại hình nội dung.

Thu trương là đến nói xin lỗi, vì một ngày trước nàng đồng bạn vô lễ nói chuyện hành động.

Tina vốn là như vậy... Nàng có đôi khi nói chuyện bất quá đầu óc. Thu trương con mắt màu đen có chút khiếp đảm đánh giá Harry.

Harry hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ thu được phần này xin lỗi, mà lại trên thực tế trải qua tối hôm qua đại não phong bế thuật chương trình học, hắn đã sớm đem chuyện lúc trước quên ở sau ót.

Thế là hắn cũng hướng thu đơn giản gật đầu, biểu thị điều này cũng không có gì quan trọng.

Nhưng thu nhưng không có muốn đi ý tứ, nàng cắn môi mắt liếc Harry sách trong tay, nói ra: Nếu như ngươi là đang tìm tự học thanh tịnh địa phương, ta nghĩ ta có thể giúp một tay.

Thu trương đem hắn đưa đến thông hướng tháp lâu trên đường một cái đường rẽ, nơi đó có một gian Harry chưa bao giờ thấy qua rộng rãi gian phòng, có lông nhung thiên nga tay vịn ghế dựa cùng thành hàng giá sách.

Cái này lúc trước cấp trên phòng tự học, hiện tại vứt bỏ. Thu trương nhẹ giọng hướng hắn giải thích.

Harry trực giác giọng nói của nàng có chút muốn nói lại thôi, nhưng hắn vô ý hỏi nhiều, nhỏ giọng nói tạ liền tự mình tìm đem tay vịn ghế dựa ngồi xuống.

Hắn càng ngày càng không thích xuất hiện tại nhiều người địa phương, người bên ngoài ánh mắt cùng trong lời nói ác ý chỉ là phụ, khi hắn nghĩ sơ sót thời điểm liền có thể không thèm để ý chút nào. Nhưng không giống với ngày xưa chính là, hiện trong lòng hắn giấu trong lòng một khối bí ẩn trân bảo, là tóc vàng nhạt đại não phong bế thuật giáo sư mang cho hắn tuyệt vô cận hữu mới mẻ rung động. Trên người hắn mỗi một tế bào đều tại phần này trong vui sướng hấp thu dưỡng khí, hắn không muốn có bất kỳ râu ria người tồn đang đánh nhiễu hắn đắm chìm.

Kế tiếp thứ sáu tiến đến lúc, Harry đã đem trong tay mấy quyển đại não phong bế thuật sách lật toàn bộ.

Hắn nghĩ hắn có thể hiểu thành cái gì Malfoy tiên sinh xem ra cơ hồ không có một tia tiên hoạt khí hơi thở, nếu như đầu óc của hắn phong bế thuật xác thực như thế ưu việt. Đại não phong bế thuật trên bản chất đến nói chính là một loại lấy nghịch phản bản năng làm đại giá phòng ngự phương pháp, cắt đứt tự thân chân thực tình cảm mà miễn đi lọt vào lợi dụng, nghe tuyệt không phải một kiện khiến người vui sướng sự tình. Cái này không khỏi khiến Harry đối Malfoy tiên sinh càng thêm hiếu kì, hắn bắt đầu tưởng tượng nắm giữ đại não phong bế thuật trước đó Malfoy tiên sinh, phải chăng đã từng có lộ ra ngoài tình cảm cùng biến ảo cảm xúc. Nếu như đúng vậy, lại là cái gì để hắn quyết định học tập đại não phong bế thuật?

Lần thứ hai đi đến bọn hắn lên lớp Slytherin gian phòng, Malfoy tiên sinh đã đến, hắn tựa hồ đem gian phòng này đơn giản thu thập qua, trên bàn bày biện có khắc Malfoy gia huy chén trà cùng đường bình, còn có một cái thủ công chế áo choàng treo tại góc tường.

Harry sau khi vào cửa Malfoy tiên sinh chính tại hướng trong chén trà thêm cục đường, chỉ hướng Harry hơi nhẹ gật đầu. Harry liếc nhìn một vòng gian phòng, trong lòng có mấy phần vui vẻ lặng yên mà sinh, hắn cũng nói không rõ là vì cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy nơi này nhiều chút Malfoy tiên sinh sinh hoạt khí tức, để gian phòng này càng giống là thuộc về riêng mình bọn hắn hai một cái bí mật thiên địa.

Lần này Malfoy tiên sinh không có chuyện trước yêu cầu hắn thanh không suy nghĩ, hắn quấy qua mình trà, tại buông ra chén trà nháy mắt phi tốc rút ra ma trượng.

Nhiếp thần lấy niệm ——

Quen thuộc khí lưu cảm giác cọ rửa qua Harry đại não, hắn phản xạ có điều kiện nhắm mắt lại, nhưng không có làm bất kỳ kháng cự nào.

Lần này trong dự đoán kết quả so lần đầu tiên tới phải nhanh hơn, Malfoy tiên sinh tóc vàng nhạt đuôi, Malfoy tiên sinh nắm chặt ma trượng thon dài ngón tay, Malfoy tiên sinh đẩy ra màu xanh đen khắc hoa cửa lúc khớp xương rõ ràng thủ đoạn...

Hắn từ mình tinh thần bên trong tỉnh táo lại, lại một lần suýt nữa không có đứng vững, nhưng đã cấp tốc ngẩng đầu thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Malfoy tiên sinh.

Trầm mặc không khí kéo dài mấy chục giây.

Malfoy tiên sinh bờ môi rốt cục giật giật, dùng không có chút nào chập trùng thanh âm nói ra: Đây là đột kích khảo thí. Hiện tại, cho ngươi một phút thời gian , dựa theo lần trước ta dạy cho ngươi, thanh không hết thảy tư tưởng, sau đó chúng ta một lần nữa.

Sau đó hắn lần nữa cúi đầu xuống, như không có việc gì quấy mình trà, một chút một chút, tiết tấu đơn điệu. Harry đứng tại chỗ, tại ròng rã một phút bên trong ánh mắt không hề rời đi qua Malfoy tiên sinh một khắc, hắn cảm thấy mình trong đầu xác thực không có có thể thanh lý dư thừa cảm xúc, nơi đó chỉ có Malfoy tiên sinh.

Khi Malfoy tiên sinh lúc ngẩng đầu lên, bọn hắn ánh mắt lại một lần gặp nhau, Malfoy tiên sinh không có tránh đi hắn. Bọn hắn ngắm nghía đối phương, Harry nhìn không ra Malfoy tiên sinh ý nghĩ, nhưng khi hắn lần nữa giơ lên ma trượng lúc, Harry ẩn ẩn cảm thấy bọn hắn đều đã minh bạch sẽ phát sinh cái gì.

Lần này xâm lấn cơ hồ có thể tính ôn nhu, Harry hai mắt nhắm lại, vui vẻ giao ra đầu óc của mình. Lần này ký ức triển khai phương thức quả thực là giàu có ý thơ, trong lễ đường vượt qua giáo sư bàn ăn dài dằng dặc nhìn chăm chú, Malfoy tiên sinh màu sáng lông mi tại mí mắt bên trên ném xuống màu đậm bóng tối, Slytherin gian phòng lối vào hiển hiện, Malfoy tiên sinh khuấy động chén trà động tác bị vô hạn chậm thả, hắn hướng Harry gật đầu, một trận vui sướng phô thiên cái địa đổ xuống mà ra...

Thần thức bị cướp đoạt cảm giác chậm rãi rút khỏi Harry đại não, chậm chạp đến hắn cơ hồ muốn tưởng là không thôi, hắn không có vội vã mở mắt ra, đợi đến toàn thân đều bình tĩnh trở lại về sau mới hít sâu một chút, mở to mắt.

Hắn không cách nào hình dung Malfoy tiên sinh ánh mắt, cái kia có thể nói lên được bi ai, nhưng lại cơ hồ mang theo điểm lưu luyến, hắn nhìn xem Harry, tựa như lần thứ nhất trông thấy hắn đồng dạng, giống như muốn bằng vào ánh mắt liền chui tiến đầu óc của hắn.

Malfoy tiên sinh. Harry nhẹ giọng hô tên của hắn. Hắn không có gì muốn nói, dưới mắt không có tất muốn nói gì, hắn chỉ muốn niệm nhất niệm mấy chữ này.

Malfoy tiên sinh bỗng nhiên phi thường hời hợt hơi cười, nhưng cái này hiếm thấy tiếu dung cũng là bi ai, hắn giống như là thở dài nói ra: Potter, ta đoán ngươi không có đọc qua bất luận cái gì liên quan tới ý thức ma pháp thư tịch, nếu không ngươi liền sẽ biết cái này nguy hiểm cỡ nào.

Hướng người khác rộng mở đầu óc của ngươi, chúng ta bình thường đem cái này hình dung là , mặc người chém giết.

Harry lẳng lặng nghe, không có phản bác, chỉ là đồng dạng nhạt nhẽo cười cười, mà đây là cái chân chính tiếu dung.

Ta sẽ không hướng người khác rộng mở đầu óc của ta. Hắn tận lực tăng thêm "Người khác" phát âm.

Hắn nghĩ hắn từ đầu đến cuối đều biết mình đang làm cái gì, hiện tại Malfoy tiên sinh cũng biết.

Tại tam cường tranh bá thi đấu cửa ải cuối cùng tiến đến trước, Beauxbatons cùng Dumstrang dũng sĩ đều rất ít xuất hiện ở nơi công cộng, mỗi người bọn họ đều có huấn luyện của mình sân bãi, đề phòng lẫn nhau lấy chờ đợi cuối cùng tranh tài đến.

Cũng rất thiếu xuất hiện là Harry, hắn đại đa số thời gian đều ngốc tại cái kia vứt bỏ cấp trên phòng tự học bên trong, cùng thu trương nhất lên.

Ngược lại không là chính hắn muốn cùng thu trương tiếp xúc, chỉ là từ khi nàng dẫn hắn tới qua nơi này về sau, Harry xác thực cảm thấy đây là cái phi thường thoải mái dễ chịu địa phương, không người quấy rầy, không gian đủ rất rộng rãi, hắn có thể ở đây thỏa thích chạy không mình nghĩ đến Malfoy tiên sinh. Về phần thu trương, cái này nguyên bản là nàng tìm tới nơi tốt, Harry tự nhiên không có lý do đuổi nàng đi, may mà nàng cũng đầy đủ yên tĩnh, Harry có đôi khi căn bản chú ý không đến trong phòng còn có một người khác.

Có khi bọn hắn sẽ nói chuyện phiếm, từ không nhắc tới Cédric. Thu trương tựa hồ đối với Malfoy tiên sinh cùng đầu óc của hắn phong bế thuật chương trình học rất hiếu kì, mà Harry, nói thật, hắn rất tình nguyện nâng lên Malfoy tiên sinh.

Mặc dù hắn không muốn đem bí ẩn tâm cảnh bại lộ tại trước mặt người khác, nhưng là yêu đương bên trong (nhất là đơn phương) người trẻ tuổi không có một cái không cần một loại nào đó lối ra đến phát tiết đầy ngập yêu thương. Khi thu trương hỏi Malfoy tiên sinh lúc, hắn giả vờ như hời hợt chuyện phiếm bọn hắn dạy học quá trình, khắc chế những cái kia vọt tới bên miệng ca ngợi chi từ, nhưng mà hắn chưa từng nhìn thấy trên mặt mình lộ ra mỉm cười và không cách nào che giấu thần sắc.

Bởi vậy, liền tại cửa ải cuối cùng một ngày trước buổi chiều, bọn hắn ngồi tại lông nhung thiên nga tay vịn trong ghế, hưởng thụ lấy ngày xuân sau giờ ngọ khẳng khái ánh nắng lúc, thu trương nghiêng đầu nhìn một chút hắn, bỗng nhiên cười.

Ngươi yêu hắn.

Loại này ngắn gọn câu trần thuật không phải thu trương nhất xâu phong cách, bởi vậy nàng nói đến có chút chút khái bán, nhưng không ảnh hưởng chút nào trong đó không thể nghi ngờ hương vị.

Harry bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn nàng, ngón tay cuộn mình nắm chặt ở trong tay « trong mộng phong bế thuật ». Kia là đầu tuần năm Malfoy tiên sinh cho hắn sách, trang tên sách bên trên đóng có Malfoy nhà tàng thư con dấu.

Thu trương lại so hắn còn muốn không có ý tứ, nàng cúi đầu xuống, không có nhìn hắn.

Thế là Harry cũng dần dần trầm tĩnh lại, từ chối cho ý kiến đem mặt vùi vào trong sách, trái tim nhảy nhanh chóng. Một trương sạch sẽ tấm da dê bị hắn kẹp trong sách, hắn hướng bút lông chim bên trong rót mực nước, cẩn thận nâng bút.

Cuối cùng một trận đấu trước lưu lại giấy viết thư là tam cường tranh bá thi đấu dũng sĩ lệ cũ, cũng không phải là thật vì tuyệt bút làm chuẩn bị, càng nhiều hơn chính là hình thức bên trên ý Nghĩa. Tuy nói Harry chưa từng đem mình làm chân chính tam cường dũng sĩ, nhưng tam cường tranh bá thi đấu kết thúc sau hắn sẽ rất khó gặp lại Malfoy tiên sinh, hắn nhất định phải làm chút gì, mà cái này bao cổ lão hình thức lệ cũ chính là cơ hội tốt nhất.

Hắn trịnh trọng viết lên Malfoy tiên sinh danh tự, sau đó cắn cán bút, đem một bài cổ lão phù thuỷ thơ tình trong đầu nhiều lần qua mấy lần, xác nhận không sai về sau mới mỗi chữ mỗi câu thành kính bắt đầu viết.

Hắn viết cực chậm, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng thổi làm bút tích, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, hay là không có có ý tốt kí lên tên của mình. Dù sao, đến lúc đó đem quyển sách này cùng giấy viết thư cùng một chỗ trả lại cho Malfoy tiên sinh, hắn sẽ minh bạch.

Thẳng đến trời tối, hắn đứng dậy chuẩn bị rời đi nơi này lúc, thu trương đi theo hắn đi tới cửa, sau đó nhẹ nhàng nói câu thật xin lỗi.

Harry hỏi thăm mà nhìn xem nàng, nàng không có nhìn Harry, chỉ là an tĩnh vòng cố vấn một vòng gian phòng, sau đó chậm rãi nói ra: Kỳ thật nơi này không phải ta tìm tới. Là hắn dẫn ta tới, thật lâu trước đó, khi đó chúng ta mỗi cuối tuần đều sẽ tới nơi này.

Nàng chưa hề nói danh tự, nhưng Harry rất rõ ràng cái này "Hắn" là ai.

Ta rất xin lỗi. Hắn cũng chầm chậm nói.

Thu trương lắc đầu, một lần nữa nhìn về phía hắn: Ta chưa từng có giận chó đánh mèo qua ngươi, ta chỉ là... Ta có một đoạn thời gian không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, nhưng ngươi là duy nhất sẽ không một mực cùng ta nhắc tới hắn người, ta cần yên lặng một chút...

Harry ôn hòa cười cười: Ta cũng cần yên tĩnh.

Ngày mai, cố lên, bình an... Trở về. Thu trương con mắt có chút ẩm ướt.

Harry dùng sức nhẹ gật đầu.

Kỳ thật hắn rất hi vọng có thể đuổi tại tắt đèn trước lặng lẽ đi một chuyến Slytherin gian phòng, ngày mai tranh tài kết thúc chính là thịnh đại tranh bá thi đấu bế mạc nghi thức, trường học chủ tịch nhất định phải có mặt, bởi vậy đêm nay Malfoy tiên sinh rất có thể liền lưu trong trường học, hắn nghĩ thử thời vận.

Nhưng mà vận khí của hắn tựa hồ không tốt lắm, khi hắn cùng thu trương nhất đi xuống tháp lâu, liền bị bảy tám cái học sinh gọi lại.

Harry liếc thấy thấy thu trương bằng hữu Tina ở trong đó, biểu lộ mười phần bực bội, không chờ hắn nhìn nhiều, liền đã có người bắt đầu hướng hắn giải thích.

Liền tại hắn trốn đi trong vòng mấy canh giờ này, Beauxbatons cùng Dumstrang dũng sĩ vì tranh đoạt một khối phi hành sân bãi phát sinh xung đột, dưới mắt Beauxbatons dũng sĩ bị thương không nhẹ chính tại trị liệu, Hogwarts giáo sư nhóm chính phái học sinh tìm kiếm khắp nơi Harry, xác nhận an toàn của hắn cũng hi vọng hắn có thể sớm đuổi tới tranh tài chuẩn bị khu vực, không muốn lại đơn độc hành động.

Nói xong bọn hắn liền muốn trực tiếp mang Harry đi phòng làm việc của hiệu trưởng, Harry bước ra một bước mới ý thức tới trong tay mình « trong mộng phong bế thuật » cùng trong đó giấy viết thư, nhất thời không có biện pháp khác, đành phải vội vàng đưa nó nhét vào thu trong tay, thấp giọng nói câu chờ ta kết thúc về sau tới bắt. Tiếp lấy liền cùng kia mấy cái học sinh hướng phòng làm việc của hiệu trưởng phương hướng đi đến, hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới lưu tại nguyên chỗ Tina chính gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm kia bản bị thu ôm vào trong ngực sách.

Đêm nay hiển nhiên là cùng Malfoy tiên sinh vô duyên, Harry vuốt vuốt mi tâm. Hắn đối ngày mai tranh tài không có bất kỳ cái gì chờ mong hoặc tâm tình khẩn trương, hắn chỉ hi vọng nhanh lên một chút đi, còn sống trở về, sau đó đuổi vào ngày mai trong đêm Malfoy tiên sinh rời đi trường học trước lại cùng hắn đơn độc gặp một lần.

Cái này vốn là xem ra rất hợp lý, cũng không khó khăn, nếu như hắn về sau không có có trở thành tam cường tranh bá thi đấu lớn nhất ít lưu ý quán quân.

Hắn tại nào đó một số chuyện bên trên có lẽ thật thiên phú dị bẩm, hoặc là vận khí lỗi lạc. Harry bị quán quân cúp mang ra rừng rậm mê cung lúc không khỏi nghĩ đến.

Beauxbatons dũng sĩ tình trạng cơ thể không tốt, tại mê cung cửa vào không xa triền đấu bên trong liền không kiên trì nổi. Dumstrang dũng sĩ một đường quá quan trảm tướng, lại tại nửa đường lâm vào quỷ mạng nhện chế tạo ảo giác, hoàn toàn đánh mất đấu chí.

Thế là chỉ có hắn, phảng phất từ nơi sâu xa chính là thiên tuyển chi tử, không có lựa chọn nào khác cầm quán quân cúp.

Tất cả người xem đều lâm vào một nháy mắt không thể tưởng tượng nổi yên tĩnh, nhưng sau bầu trời bên trong bỗng nhiên luồn lên Hogwarts huy hiệu trường đồ án to lớn pháo hoa, bài sơn đảo hải tiếng hoan hô mới điên cuồng nghiền ép mà tới.

Harry ngón tay hư dựng tại cúp bên trên, hắn cố gắng nheo lại mắt hướng khán đài nhìn lại, không có trông thấy Malfoy tiên sinh thân ảnh.

Về sau sự tình hắn đều không nhớ quá rõ ràng, chỉ biết bị vây quanh chụp ảnh chung, kí tên, cùng hắn cúp bày ra các loại tư thế. Thẳng đến trời tối mới bị mang vào trang trí đổi mới hoàn toàn đại lễ đường bên trong, đang ngồi các học sinh lớn tiếng hát lên trường học ca, để người hoàn toàn nhớ không nổi ba tháng trước nơi này bởi vì Cédric chết mà sợ hãi bi thống tràng cảnh. Nhưng Harry đối với cái này như cũ thờ ơ, hắn chỉ chú ý tới một sự kiện, chính là Malfoy tiên sinh lần nữa vắng mặt.

Bởi vậy cả đêm hắn đều là không yên lòng, thời gian không nhiều, nếu như đêm nay không gặp được Malfoy tiên sinh, lần tiếp theo khả năng chính là sang năm, Malfoy tiên sinh nói không chừng đều muốn quên hắn, hắn nhất định phải làm chút gì. Có lẽ, có lẽ nghỉ hè hắn liền có thể đi tìm Malfoy tiên sinh, hoặc là Malfoy tiên sinh nếu như có thể cho phép hắn cho hắn viết thư...

Hắn khẩn trương như vậy kế hoạch, đối với mình đạt được vinh dự cùng truy phủng thờ ơ, rốt cục nhịn đến bế mạc nghi thức kết thúc, hắn cơ hồ liền muốn mọc ra cánh bay đi Slytherin trong hầm ngầm nhìn xem, nhưng mà lại lần nữa đạt được tiến về phòng làm việc của hiệu trưởng thông tri.

Hắn ở nơi đó nhìn thấy Malfoy tiên sinh.

Tái nhợt, lãnh đạm, yên tĩnh. Hắn đứng tại cửa phòng bên trái, gian phòng trung ương là mấy cái người mặc bộ phép thuật chế phục quan viên, bọn hắn đều đang đợi Harry đến.

Draco Malfoy, hôm nay bị tố cáo lợi dụng chức vụ chi tiện mê hoặc, dụ dỗ trẻ vị thành niên.

Cầm đầu quan viên dùng uy nghiêm tiếng nói nói, hướng Harry nhẹ gật đầu.

Harry cảm thấy trong đầu một tiếng ầm vang nổ tung, hắn đầu váng mắt hoa hướng bên cạnh nhìn lại, thu trương hảo hữu Tina đứng tại lò sưởi trong tường bên cạnh, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập oán độc khoái ý.

Bộ phép thuật người nhìn một chút hai người bọn họ, từ trong túi áo móc ra mấy trương văn kiện.

Hiện tại một vị khác người trong cuộc cũng đã trình diện, chúng ta có thể bắt đầu đối lên án tiến hành sơ bộ thẩm tra. Đầu tiên chúng ta nhận được tin tức nói Malfoy tiên sinh cự tuyệt sử dụng trường học giáo sư an bài công cộng tự học phòng học, mà là mỗi tuần đơn độc đem Potter tiên sinh mang đến Slytherin học viện gian phòng bí mật... Mà chúng ta đã biết Malfoy tiên sinh là từ Slytherin học viện tốt nghiệp, cũng cùng Snape giáo sư quan hệ không ít. Xin hỏi trở lên tình huống là thật sao?

Malfoy tiên sinh không có nhìn hắn, gằn từng chữ hồi đáp: Đúng thế.

Harry lập tức muốn phản bác loại này kẻ đến không thiện thuyết pháp, nhưng bộ phép thuật nhân viên đã nói tiếp.

Ngoài ra chúng ta còn được đến một kiện vật chứng. Hắn hướng trong túi áo đưa tay, kia túi áo hẳn là thi qua không dấu vết mở rộng chú, hắn từ đó móc ra một bản bìa cứng sách cũ.

Harry một chút liền biết đó là cái gì, từng từ Malfoy tiên sinh tay giao đến trong tay hắn, về sau bên trong kẹp bên trên một trương trịnh trọng giấy viết thư.

Hắn quả thực muốn bật cười, ai có thể nghĩ tới trương này giấy viết thư sẽ dưới loại tình huống này xuất hiện tại Malfoy tiên sinh trước mặt. Tại vài giây đồng hồ bên trong trong lòng của hắn liền có quyết định, hiển nhiên trận này tai bay vạ gió là hắn mang cho Malfoy tiên sinh, hắn đem nói rõ tất cả tình huống, để bọn hắn minh bạch hết thảy đều từ Harry Potter gánh chịu. Hắn không biết nội quy trường học phải chăng cấm chỉ vị thành niên học sinh truy cầu cùng giới trường học chủ tịch, nhưng bọn hắn cũng có thể khai trừ cái này vừa mới vì trường học đoạt giải quán quân dũng sĩ, hắn tuyệt sẽ không trở lại Dursley nhà, có lẽ tối nay Malfoy tiên sinh liền có thể để không nhà để về Harry cùng hắn đi...

Liền tại hắn mở miệng trước một giây, Malfoy tiên sinh trực tiếp từ bên cạnh hắn đi qua, duỗi ra hai cây thon dài xinh đẹp ngón tay từ quan viên trong tay kẹp bị bọn hắn xuất ra lá thư này tiên, nhanh chóng liếc nhìn một lần.

Hắn trầm mặc một hồi, sau đó cười nhạt một chút.

Ta vô ý giải thích vừa mới đối với ta đơn độc giảng bài phương thức ác ý ám chỉ, nhưng cái này... Hiển nhiên là cái hiểu lầm.

Harry nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Đây vốn là cá nhân ta việc tư, không nên tại trước mặt mọi người thảo luận. Quyển sách này là ta đang dạy dỗ Potter trong lúc đó mượn cho hắn, ta không có chú ý tới ta đem Greengrass tiểu thư gửi thư lầm kẹp ở trong đó.

Greengrass tiểu thư? Bộ phép thuật quan viên con mắt trợn lớn.

Chính là chúng ta biết rõ cái kia Greengrass nhà. Malfoy tiên sinh đơn giản gật đầu. Chúng ta vốn định tại năm nay mùa hè công bố đính hôn tin tức.

Harry cảm thấy màng nhĩ giống bị hung hăng một kích, gần như không thể chống đỡ lấy hắn nghe được về sau nội dung.

Malfoy tiên sinh chằm chằm lên ma pháp bộ quan viên kinh ngạc mà phức tạp biểu lộ nói tiếp.

Pháp luật chấp hành ty, đúng không? Ta thật lâu chưa từng đi bộ phép thuật, thay ta hướng ti trưởng vấn an... Lão Greengrass tiên sinh năm nay lại tham gia uy sâm thêm ma quý khảo hạch sẽ đi? Có lẽ tương lai ta sẽ cùng hắn cùng đi đi vòng một chút...

Harry ngốc tại chỗ không nhúc nhích, hoảng hốt trông thấy cuối cùng bộ phép thuật quan viên đưa tay cùng Malfoy tiên sinh nắm tay, sau đó Malfoy tiên sinh đem bọn hắn đưa vào bay đường lò sưởi trong tường.

Tiếp lấy Malfoy tiên sinh quay người đi ra ngoài, sượt qua người lúc cũng không có nhìn nhiều Harry một chút, như nước chảy trường bào phất qua Harry mu bàn chân, hắn rời đi căn phòng này.

Một giây sau Harry tỉnh táo lại, mặc kệ không cố vấn muốn đuổi theo, lại tại vừa vừa rời phòng lúc liền bị người nắm lấy cánh tay, hắn quay đầu trông thấy Tina mặt.

Ngươi không hỏi ta vì cái gì làm như vậy sao. Nàng thanh âm tỉnh táo, ánh mắt lại lộ ra điên cuồng.

Harry kiếm một chút, lại không có có thể tránh ra nàng.

Nàng không nên dẫn ngươi đi cái chỗ kia, kia gái điếm, đem ngươi đưa đến Cédric địa phương đi. Ngươi làm sao phối?

Tất cả mọi người quên Cédric, cũng quên ngươi cái gọi là vinh dự đều là trộm được, ngay cả bạn gái của hắn đều quên, nàng không biết xấu hổ cách ăn mặc tốt chính mình đi gặp ngươi, nhiều buồn cười a, muốn biết cái gì càng buồn cười hơn sao, đó chính là ngươi căn bản đối nàng không hứng thú, vậy mà thích một cái tuổi đã cao giả vờ giả vịt dối trá trường học chủ tịch, Malfoy kia lời nói khách sáo đừng nghĩ lừa gạt ta, ta gặp qua ngươi nhìn dáng vẻ của hắn... Ngươi quên hắn trước kia là ai thủ hạ sao? Người kia hại chết cha mẹ ngươi a, Potter.

Trí nhớ của các ngươi vì sao đều bết bát như vậy... Ngươi cũng quên Cédric, đúng hay không? Ngay cả thu trương đều quên hắn, thuận tiện nói một câu, nàng bị ta chú bất tỉnh đây... Các ngươi cũng không xứng tốt qua, từ nay về sau, chỉ có ta nhớ kỹ hắn...

Harry dùng bình sinh lớn nhất khí lực tránh thoát nàng, hắn cũng không quay đầu lại dọc theo hành lang một đường phi nước đại, hắn cảm giác được nước mắt từ trong hốc mắt tràn ra đến, nhưng hắn không để ý tới đi lau, hắn liều mạng chạy nhanh, mỗi một giây đồng hồ đều tại tra tấn hắn.

Kia phiến màu xanh đen khắc hoa cửa vẫn còn, hắn đụng mở cửa lực đạo quá mạnh, ngã tiến gian phòng lúc bả vai đau đến trước mắt biến đen.

Malfoy tiên sinh đứng trong phòng, hắn áo choàng, chén trà, đường bình đều đã lấy đi, nơi này lại cùng Harry thứ vừa thấy được lúc đồng dạng lạnh như băng.

Harry cũng không biết mình nên hỏi cái gì, hắn bắt lấy Malfoy tiên sinh trường bào, bờ môi run rẩy không ngừng, rốt cục hỏi ra: Vì cái gì? Vì cái gì nói kia là...

Malfoy tiên sinh lui ra phía sau một bước, trường bào từ Harry trong tay trượt đi.

Không có quan hệ gì với ngươi, Potter. Hắn có vẻ hơi mỏi mệt.

Không! Kia là... Kia chính là ta viết, ta chưa hề biết ngươi cùng Greengrass tiểu thư... Ngươi vì cái gì không nói cho ta.

Ngươi hỏi rất khá cười, Potter, ta không có có nghĩa vụ hướng ngươi báo cáo chuyện riêng của ta.

Harry bị chọc giận, hắn bản năng muốn phủ định thuyết pháp này.

Ngươi biết rất rõ ràng ta... Nếu như ngươi đã đính hôn, ngươi sớm nên cự tuyệt ta, để ta lăn, mà không phải mỗi thứ sáu cùng gặp mặt ta, ngầm đồng ý ta...

Hắn nói không được, Malfoy tiên sinh biểu lộ không nhúc nhích tí nào, điều này làm hắn sụp đổ.

Hắn đời này chưa từng cái kia một lần móc ra ma trượng dạng này kiên quyết lại cấp tốc, cũng không có cái kia một câu chú ngữ giống giờ phút này câu nhiếp thần lấy niệm đồng dạng giống trái tim của hắn đang phun trào nham tương giống như thốt ra.

Nhưng mà Malfoy tiên sinh động tác càng nhanh, hắn ở bên thân đồng thời liền phất tay chém vào Harry ma trượng, một chùm ngân bạch ma pháp lưu quang đánh tại chân tường giá mũ áo bên trên.

Nhiếp thần lấy niệm? Ngươi quên đầu óc của ngươi phong bế thuật là ai dạy sao, Potter.

Trong giọng nói của hắn không có châm chọc, chỉ có thở dài giống như mỏi mệt.

Harry ma trượng trượt rơi trên sàn nhà, hắn không thể động đậy, cảm giác toàn thân mỗi một khối xương đều thống khổ phải cuộn mình.

Malfoy tiên sinh rốt cục nhìn về phía hắn, hắn lâu dài nhìn chăm chú hắn, sau đó xoay người vì hắn nhặt lên ma trượng.

Ta cùng Greengrass không có đính hôn, nguyên bản, không có.

Nàng so với ta nhỏ hơn rất nhiều... Từ nhỏ đã thích ta, mà mẫu thân của ta cũng rất nguyện ý thúc đẩy việc hôn sự này.

Ngươi năm nay mười bốn tuổi, sắp mười lăm tuổi rồi? Đó chính là mười bốn năm trước, Hắc Ma vương... Ta thật lâu chưa nói qua cái tên này, ngươi giết chết Hắc Ma vương, lấy mất đi phụ mẫu làm đại giá. Hắn chết rồi, phụ thân ta bị phán tiếp nhận nhiếp hồn quái hôn, còn có rất nhiều người đồng dạng. Chỉ còn lại ta cùng mẫu thân của ta, khi đó ta mười bảy tuổi, vừa mới tốt nghiệp, ta quyên cho Hogwarts một số tiền lớn, lấy tới một cái cái gọi là trường học chủ tịch thân phận cùng Dumbledore tượng trưng che chở, để ta cùng mẫu thân của ta địa vị xã hội coi như là qua được, mà lại cũng không cần đi bộ phép thuật đi lại.

Ta vốn cho rằng có thể một mực tiếp tục như vậy... Ta không còn cần cái gì khác, ngoại giới không liên quan gì đến ta, thế nhưng là...

Malfoy tiên sinh vẫn như cũ nhìn chăm chú hắn, thanh âm dừng lại một lát.

Potter, có một việc ngươi không rõ.

Ngươi chưa từng gặp qua kia đoạn đen tối năm tháng, trên sách ghi lại không thể biểu hiện ra nó một phần vạn đáng sợ. Rất nhiều cùng ngươi cùng tuổi người cũng giống như vậy, bởi vậy tất cả mọi người quên, quên ngươi cải biến cái gì.

Ta từng nói qua hiện tại đã có rất ít người học đại não phong bế thuật, thế nhưng là mười bốn năm trước, mười lăm năm trước, mỗi một cái Hắc Ma vương thủ hạ đều sẽ đại não phong bế thuật. Hắn muốn chưởng khống chúng ta toàn bộ, ngay cả mộng cảnh cũng không thể may mắn thoát khỏi, dạng này mới có thể để cho hắn yên tâm, nếu như ngươi không thể đem một bộ phận mình phong bế, hắn sẽ nhiều lần tìm tòi nghiên cứu kích thích nhược điểm của ngươi, thẳng đến ngươi cả cái linh hồn tán loạn, không có lực phản kháng chút nào.

Hắc Ma vương thủ hạ không hề giống mọi người cho nên vì cái gì như thế uy phong, Potter.

Hòa bình niên đại quá lâu, không có người sẽ còn nhớ kỹ ngươi, cái này rất bình thường, đây chính là người. Nhưng chân chính bị Hắc Ma vương siết trong tay trải qua những năm tháng ấy người, hiện tại đã còn thừa không có mấy, mà ta là nó bên trong một cái.

Ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không bao giờ quên ngươi cải biến cái gì.

Tay của hắn tại có chút phát run, hắn chậm rãi giơ tay lên, tìm được Harry trán, không có đụng tới đi, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng cách không khí xẹt qua.

Bị lãng quên cứu thế chủ... Thật sự là bi tráng a.

Nhưng ngươi mang đến cuộc sống mới, mặc kệ là như thế nào, đều là cuộc sống mới.

Cho nên, Potter, ta và ngươi, là không nên có liên quan tới. Ta biết ngươi ở chỗ này trôi qua không hề tốt đẹp gì, nói thật, ta nghĩ tới trực tiếp mang ngươi đi. Nhưng là, ngươi hiện tại là tam cường tranh bá thi đấu quán quân, ngươi lại thành anh hùng, hoàn toàn mới, còn không tới kịp quá khí anh hùng. Ngươi lại có một cơ hội, thu hoạch được ngươi nguyên bản liền nên có Gryffindor thức điển hình nhân sinh. Trong cuộc đời của ngươi không thể có cùng Hắc Ma vương phụ tá đắc lực nhi tử sinh ra liên quan loại này chỗ bẩn. Mà ta, sẽ vĩnh viễn làm một Malfoy sống sót.

Chúng ta cũng không phải là một người như vậy, có lẽ ta hẳn là vãn sinh mười bốn năm, như thế ta có lẽ sẽ nhiều một cơ hội.

Hắn nói nhiều lời như vậy, thần sắc lại không giống trước đó như thế mỏi mệt, hắn thu hồi ánh mắt, đem những lời này toàn bộ giao cho Harry mình đi thể hội.

Harry nhìn xem Malfoy tiên sinh, nhạt mái tóc dài vàng óng giống bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc như thế cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, hắn thử tưởng tượng mười bảy tuổi Malfoy, lại không cách nào tưởng tượng ra.

Hắn là đến trễ cứu thế chủ, cũng không còn cách nào cứu vớt mười bốn năm trước cái kia tóc vàng thon gầy lâm vào tuyệt vọng thiếu niên.

Thế là hắn nhắm mắt lại, nhẹ giọng đưa ra cái cuối cùng thỉnh cầu.

Sau một lúc lâu, một cái thanh cạn mang một ít ý lạnh hôn rơi tại trán của hắn trung ương, giống bông tuyết rơi xuống nhu hòa mà ngắn ngủi.

Thế là một khắc kia trở đi, thuộc về Harry Potter cuộc sống mới, cũng lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Fin


End file.
